The idea of tracking and reporting of utility consumption has been known for many years. Currently there exists the ability to collect sensor information from a variety of utility types using a variety of time periods. Individual utility providers capture their own data for billing purposes. Meters usually store information in some interval perhaps once a month, then many days later, it might be available to the consumer as an overall bill for each utility with no detail associated with it and no composite picture of their utility spend for the user. Even when more detailed information is available, it often consists of only kilowatt (kW), kilowatt hour (kWh), and perhaps peak demand (kilowatt (kW)) information but limited rate information and composite information, if any. Many commercial consumers collect their own usage information, mostly for equipment tuning and automatic settings changes determination but again these are individualized and limited to only one item of focus. Consumers usually rely on the manufacturers of their equipment to provide this capability or purchase third party equipment that may hold the data on the device until requested via an application programming interface (API) like RESTful or BACnet or other retrieval methods. For example, systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,569,804 to Stein deals with analyzing and managing individual utility consumption, however does not tackle the challenge of utilizing disparate meter information that is not correlated in order to generate composite cost information. Systems such as U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2012/0083930 by Ilic recognize that a challenge in the industry where there are vastly differing protocols and vastly different information not only from different sensors but also from fundamentally different types of utility consumption. Similarly, systems such as U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2010/02836062 Tsypin, attempt to utilize separate sensors, even for environmental information, but do not deal with the task of correlating the information that may be in differing timeframe periods and may even have missing elements of information that are necessary in order to provide the most accurate cost information for user.
Further, systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 88,432,382 to Wentzel involve analyzing subsystems but do not provide the ability to be able to generate and correlate disparate utility cost information of differing types of consumed resources. The present invention provides devices, systems, methods, and programs through which many of these challenges can be overcome. It provides designs that can utilize disparate information even when items and information are missing or collected not only in different formats but even with different levels of completeness and the combined, correlated, and visualization data provide the user the most accurate information even in real time when desired.